


Home is such a lonely place without you

by 99MillionMiles



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #yurio wants his parents back together 2k17, (for now) - Freeform, Angst and Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, I cry everytime I think of this story really, M/M, Podium Family, Poor Victor, YURIO WANTS HIS PARENTS BACK TOGETHER AND THERE'S NO STOPPING HIM, Yurio wants them back together, and will try everything and anything, but I swear this is not only angsty but also fluffy, ex-husbands, ex-husbands Victor and Yuuri, he sets fire to school buildings because he's a badass, past victor/yuuri, who is of course in love with otabae, yurio is a smol bean, yurio is victor and yuuri's adopted son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 21:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99MillionMiles/pseuds/99MillionMiles
Summary: “Let's set fire to this place!” Yurio said, his voice high with excitement. Otabek was damn cool- he was completely calm and focused on their task; he took the alcohol container from his backpack, Yurio threw him his lighter, and then yelled at Otabek before he could set the school gym on fire as he remembered what the point was.“Wait!” he stopped him. “Ihave to do this. Here” he instructed, handing him his phone, “record me.”Yurio smiled at Otabek as he nodded, and took the alcohol container from his hands.He could already feel his plan finally working; Otabek started the video.“Smile for the camera, fairy.”Or, Yuuri and Victor haven't seen each other in two years- and their son sets fire to school buildings to get his parents back together.





	1. Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~  
> English isn't my first language, but this chapter was beta'd by the amazing Apieceofpaper.  
> Enjoy!

Yurio smirked as he followed Otabek down the street.  
“Are you sure about this, Beka?” he asked, hurrying to walk at his pace. “We'll get busted, won't we? Everyone must know this was our doing.”  
Otabek nodded, and that was more than enough for Yurio. He grinned and turned his torch on, as they stepped further into the darkness.  
“I can't wait to see it” Yurio said, excited. “Think of the flames! The smell in the air! All that _red_! It will just _set on fire_ and it will be stunning. Won't it, Beka?”  
Otabek raised his thumb up. Yurio smiled, and climbed his way up the school gate just as Otabek did before him.  
They were both pretty agile, and they climbed down smoothly. Yurio kept his eyes fastened on Otabek's back, following him towards the buildings.  
Otabek knew the place better than him. Yurio was new to the city, and hadn't made any new friends besides Otabek.  
He didn't plan to.  
“Let's set fire to this place!” Yurio said, his voice high with excitement. Otabek was damn cool- he was completely calm and focused on their task; he took the alcohol container from his backpack, Yurio threw him his lighter, and then yelled at Otabek before he could set the school gym on fire as he remembered what the point was.  
“Wait!” he stopped him. “ _I_ have to do this. Here” he instructed, handing him his phone, “record me.”  
Yurio smiled at Otabek as he nodded, and took the alcohol container from his hands. Their fingers touched for a second- Otabek's hand was big and warm, and Yurio loved the feeling.  
He waited until his friend was holding his phone up in the air, ready to film it all. Yurio grinned at him as he felt the weight of the container in his hands- it was heavy, and it felt relieving. Yurio could already feel his plan finally working; Otabek started the video.  
“Smile for the camera, fairy.”

*

_“He did **what**?”_  
That was Victor's reaction. Dull, completely expected, so trivial- Yurio couldn't help but sigh at him the exact moment he spoke.  
The meeting with the headmaster had been boring and seemingly endless. Yurio had sat there, endured all the stupid ramblings of them, even managed not to talk back- his father would have been proud, if only he weren't staring at him with wide eyes full of concern.  
They were finally heading out of that prison -also called “school”- and Victor hadn't said a word yet. Yurio knew what to expect from his father, so he just braced himself and waited for the unavoidable.  
“Yurio” Victor called, as expected. He was already driving them back home. “Why did you do that?”  
Victor always acted like a fool, but Yurio knew what he meant with that question. His plan was working just fine- Yurio had been dreaming of that moment for _months_.  
He had tried easier ways, really. But this seemed like the best option, even if that meant that he had to set the school gym on fire.

“I did it because I wanted to” he said, already knowing better than to just tell the truth. Victor sighed, his eyes moving quickly to him before staring back at the road.  
“Yurio, you know that's wrong, don't you? You can't just- set things on fire, that's _bad_.”  
“Ha?” Yurio answered, raising his tone of voice. “Do you think I'm stupid? I know I'm not supposed to set things on fire!”  
“Then _why_ , Yurio!” Victor insisted. “I've raised you better than that-”  
“You didn't raise me just on your own!” Yurio yelled. He saw his father's eyes widen, even though it lasted only a second.  
“Yes” he nodded calmly. Yurio hated that fake calm of his whenever he mentioned his father. “Me _and your dad_ have raised you better than that. Let's just hope this doesn't find its way into the web.”  
Yurio hadn't thought about that. Well, not that he gave a damn about paparazzi.  
“You and dad are retired” he groaned, bored. “Nobody cares anymore.”  
That made Victor crack a tiny smile. “You know that's not true” he said, and then his smile disappeared and he became serious again. “Yurio- I need you to be honest with me. I know you like acting like that, being annoying and all- but this isn't okay, and you know that. You didn't even _try_ not to get busted. You scared me to death- finding you in _prison_ , Yurio! With that scary looking friend of yours!”

“Name's Otabek” Yurio snapped, “and I don't care if I scared you to death. You never care about how I feel, why should I worry about how _you_ feel?”  
Oh. That was clearly too much. Yurio bit his tongue, cursed himself and then reminded himself why he was doing that- he _had_ to break Victor. It was for the greater good.  
“Yurio” Victor breathed. “I'm- I know it's difficult. Me and your dad are trying our best-”  
“You're not” Yurio growled. “If you gave a _damn_ about me, we would be living together!”  
Victor sighed loudly, closed his eyes as they were waiting for the traffic light to turn green. “Yurio. We've talked about this before, yeah? What's the problem? Do you miss dad?”  
Yurio hated saying such things out loud, hated showing his weaknesses in the open, but once again he reminded himself he had to.  
“I do” he answered quietly. Victor looked at him, and his gaze was so sad and concerned that Yurio almost gave up. He knew how much he was hurting him.  
“You...do you want to go to Japan, Yurio?”  
Yurio huffed. “I was there just a month ago, wasn't I.”  
“I mean” Victor said, voice slightly trembling as the traffic light turned green, “do you want to _move_ there, Yurio? Do you want to live with your dad again?”  
That caught Yurio off-guard. He wasn't expecting his father to say that- he just stared at him for a few seconds, shook.  
Victor must have felt his gaze fastened on him, because he spoke again. “I won't keep you from doing what you need, Yurio. I don't want you to be unhappy- if you need to be with Yuuri, I understand.”  
He even forgot to call Yuuri “dad” for Yurio. That must have been difficult to say.

“I don't want to move to Japan” Yurio said, finally regaining control of himself again. He crossed his arms over his chest and put his feet against the car window. “I want _dad_ to move here.”  
Victor actually gasped. “Yurio” he called, sounding absolutely surprised, “where did you get such an idea?”  
“See?” Yurio yelled. He had to convince him at all costs. “You don't give a fuck about me!”  
“Language” Victor scolded him briefly, parking his car. “It's not that easy-”  
“But it can be done!” Yurio kept screaming. “I'll call dad and tell him I want him to move in here with us!”  
Victor's eyes were wide and so, so big with worry and something else. Yurio decided to identify that something with the tiniest hint of hope, that even rationality couldn't fight.  
“Yurio, you know your father doesn't want to-”  
“But _I_ do” Yurio spat, and got out of the car. He slammed the car door and Victor didn't even scold him for hurting his baby that way. “And I _need_ him to. If he refuses, I'll set fire to every building in this damn city.”

Yurio physically saw Victor brace himself and then nod. “Fine” he murmured, furrowing his eyebrows. “Then...try. Try and ask him. I doubt he will accept, though.”  
“I don't care” Yurio snarled. “I'm going to call him now.”  
He was already walking away when Victor stopped him. “Tell him that- if he needs something, or- I can buy a house for him here. If he doesn't want to live with- you know. He...you just tell me what he needs, yeah?”  
Yurio wanted to growl at him, at his sad eyes and the way he knew they mirrored his own. He just nodded and finally walked away.  
He didn't know what time it was in Japan- he didn't care at all. He skype-called his father, and waited until he answered.  
The waiting seemed endless. Yurio could only hear his heartbeat, his heart hammering in his chest so hard it felt like it was slamming against his ribcage. What would his father say? What if he refused? What if-

“Yurio?”

Yuuri's face filled his display. Yurio had trouble holding his phone in his hands- they were shaking.  
His father had clearly been sleeping before his call. “Are you okay?” Yuuri asked, putting his glasses on and sounding terribly concerned. “What happened?”  
And right there, right then, seeing his father push his glasses on the bridge of his nose before they could slip away, something broke inside Yurio.  
Something shattered- his whole determination about that, all his focus on the matter. Yurio felt his shoulders tremble, and then he was crying.  
“Yurio” Yuuri gasped. “Speak to me! Has something- god, did something happen to Victor? Please stop crying, is papa okay-”  
“I set the school gym on fire” Yurio said. He hadn't mean to, actually. “They put me into prison for a few hours. Papa came and got me out of there. We met the headmaster. I really need you to move in here and live with us, _please_.”

Yuuri couldn't speak Russian that good, and could speak it even less when he was sleepy and just out of bed, but the look in his eyes told Yurio that he had understood. Maybe not everything, but he had surely heard the most important part; and Yurio tried and failed to calm himself, as tears ran down his cheeks and he could only felt the weight of everything crushing him.  
“Yurio” Yuuri sighed, and Yurio already felt the refusal he was going to hear. He gritted his teeth and didn't let him talk.  
“I swear to god I'm going to set fire to every car, house and _person_ I see if you don't say yes” he snarled, and sounded more desperate than threatening. “I'm-”  
“I know you wouldn't do such a thing without a reason” Yuuri cut him off, and looked at him pitifully. God, Yurio hated that look- even being so, so far away from him, even through a phone screen, his father could still read him better than anyone else. “Do you really need me to get there? I have to book a room somewhere, but that can be done-”  
“I don't want you to stay in a hotel” Yurio sniffed. “I want you to stay here. At home. With us.”  
Yuuri stiffened- Yurio physically saw it. He felt his desperation grew bigger, invading every space left in his head. “Please” he repeated, and then used his best card, “I- do you even care how I feel? I just want you to live here, can you do that? For _me_?”

Yuuri sighed, and then nodded. Yurio didn't even smile- he was too relieved, too incredulous. “I...I think I can. For a little while, I mean.”  
Well, that wasn't a problem. Yurio was _so_ going to convince him to stay. “Really?”  
“Really” Yuuri sighed again, and confirmed. “I assume papa already knows, yeah?”  
“He does” Yurio nodded, wiping off his tears. God, he felt so weak and stupid. “He'll set things up for you. He said so.”  
“Ah, tell him not to worry. I just need an empty room, that's all” Yuuri murmured quickly.  
“He's probably going to buy a new house” Yurio answered, snuffling and grimacing.  
He didn't miss the sad laughter his father let out. “I know. Try to stop him from doing something silly.”  
“It's papa we're talking about” Yurio huffed, sounding bored. “I can't just turn him off, there's no button for that.”  
Yuuri laughed again, and gave Yurio a little hope. “I'm going back to sleep, alright?”  
“Yeah” Yurio nodded. “See you soon” he added, smiling.  
Yuuri smiled back, and Yurio almost screamed in happiness.

*

Yurio _hated_ losing time, losing focus, losing himself to something stupid and unimportant.  
It was probably his dad's fault- he had inherited his damn anxiety, mixed with his papa's easy distraction. Not a good combination, yeah.  
But he knew he had inherited something great from both of them as well. His dad's strength, and his papa's confidence.  
Sometimes, it was enough. Sometimes, it wasn't.  
He _loathed_ being a kid from a broken family. Out of all his peers at school, Otabek was the only one who didn't look at him and only saw Nikiforov and Katsuki's son, child of a shattered past.  
“You're pretty cool” Yurio said absent-mindedly, voicing his thoughts as they were hanging out. Then completely changed the subject, feeling himself blush; why the hell did such things leave his mouth that way?!  
“My dad's coming here in a week” he coughed, embarrassed. “It worked. Setting the school gym on fire, I mean. Worth the prison, yeah?”  
Otabek stared at him, looking genuinely impressed. “It did? I didn't think it would have.”  
“What?” Yurio yelled. “Then why did you help me?”  
Otabek just shrugged. “That's what friends do. They help each other, I guess.”  
Was Otabek even real? Yurio's eyebrows raised, and he felt thankful for his hair covering his flushing face.  
“Anyway” he murmured, “thank you, I think. And _yes_ , it actually _did_ work. I knew what cards I had to play, after all.”  
“What about your dad?” Otabek asked.  
“Ah, you mean papa” Yurio nodded. “He's, well...going crazy. As expected.”  
“Does he-”  
“Of course” Yurio cut him off, furrowing his eyebrows. “My fathers won't _ever_ stop being in love with each other.”  
Otabek looked down at him, uncertain. Confusion was a good look on him- dark eyes narrowed in concentration and leather jacket moving with the wind, he looked _so_ cool. What the hell was up with Yurio's heart?   
Thankfully, Otabek spoke before Yurio could panic. “How can you be serious?” he said. “You told me your father left.”  
That's what Yurio loved about Otabek the most. He didn't pity him; he never tried to sugar-coat things. He made everything sound equally important, and didn't judge Yurio's actions.  
Yurio felt thankful.  
“You don't know the whole story” he huffed.  
“Would you tell me, then?” Otabek asked.

And Yurio did; well, not that he was really sure of what had happened- but he could definitely explain.  
He didn't know the real reason behind his father's decision to leave, but Yuuri had told him it was important and that he _had_ to do that- even if that meant breaking Victor's heart.  
And _his_.  
Yuuri had been thinking of doing that for a long time, that much was clear. He took Yurio with him, told him he would explain to him later, and then they were gone in the blink of an eye.  
Yurio immediately noticed that his dad wasn't wearing his ring anymore, and he suddenly _understood_.  
It was unexpected, and totally confusing. They moved to Japan for a while, but Yurio didn't want that life, and he came back to Russia.  
Yuuri told him it was all for the greater good. And Yurio believed him.  
Victor, however, just couldn't.

“That's weird” Otabek said, when Yurio stopped talking.  
“It's not” Yurio snapped defensively. “I'm sure there's a reason behind all of this.”  
“Do you think they miss each other?”  
“I do” Yurio answered quietly. “Just as much as I miss- I mean...”  
“Yeah” Otabek sighed, and smiled a bit. “I know what you mean.”  
Yurio smiled back, then shook his head. “Where's your bike?” he said, his smile turning into a grin.  
“Come on, let's shake off this bitterness. I'm bored.”

*

Yurio almost fell off Otabek's bike as he stopped in front of his house.  
“You didn't tell me you were moving” Otabek said.  
“What the hell?” Yurio yelled, completely ignoring him and jumping off the bike to march to his father. Victor was casually standing in the garden, where all their furniture was scattered around.  
“Papa!” he screamed. Otabek was still watching, clearly enjoying the show even if his face didn't express any emotion. “ _What_ are you doing?”  
Victor's eyes widened as he saw his angry son flushing red with anger. “Ah, Yurio! I wanted to tell you, but I forgot-”  
“You forgot to tell me we're _moving_?!” Yurio snapped. “What's wrong with you? You and your damn Alzheimer-”  
“I'm too young for that” Victor smiled, his mouth heart-shaped. “Come on, kitten, are you going to help?”  
“I'm not!” Yurio snarled. “And _stop_ calling me that!”  
He gazed at Otabek, and felt like he was going to die from embarrassment. “How many times do I have to tell you that-”  
His phone buzzed. Yurio glanced down at it, and didn't hear Victor hold his breath.  
“Dad?” he said into the phone, furrowing his eyebrows. He looked up, and saw his father's eyes widen.  
“You're already here?” he said, surprised. “Why didn't you tell me? Wha- yes. Okay, yeah. We're coming.”  
He sighed. Victor's gaze was fastened on him, and Yurio felt his heart hammer in his chest; just a few minutes more, and then his parents would see each other again after _two years_.  
Yurio just wanted to fall on his knees and pray that things would finally come back to how they used to be.  
Instead, he forced himself to act cool. “ _Of course_ papa's coming” he huffed into the phone, and Victor raised both of his eyebrows in wonder. His face had always been so damn expressive- Victor had always worn his heart on his sleeve. “I don't have a driving license yet, if you recall.”  
Victor was already walking to his car, and Yurio couldn't help but smile.

*

When he saw him, Yurio though his heart would shatter in his chest.  
And not just because he saw Yuuri standing in the airport, turning around from time to time as he waited for his son and Victor to show up. Not at all; the real reason Yurio felt so relieved, yet so upset, was the look in his father's eyes.  
Victor spotted Yuuri first, without knowing that Yurio had spotted him as well. He was quietly waiting for Yurio to see him, and was clearly holding himself back.  
Yurio could only imagine how he felt. Victor's eyes were sad and blue, his eyebrows slightly furrowed; his lips parted, as he wanted to say something but just couldn't make any sound.  
His hands were shaking for sure, just like they always did when he was nervous. Even his breath was uneven, his chest raising and falling too quickly.  
Yurio forced himself to hold back the tears, and opened his mouth to scream.  
“Dad!” he yelled, and Yuuri turned around.  
Yurio ran towards him, but Victor didn't move. Yuuri smiled at his son, opening his arms wide; Yurio felt stupid and angry at himself, but still couldn't stop himself from jumping in his father's arms and holding him tight.  
God, had he missed him.  
“Thank you” he said softly, in Japanese.  
Yuuri patted his back slowly, holding him close. “I'm here” he said, his voice calm and soothing.  
And then, his eyes met Victor's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter was beta'd by the amazing **Apieceofpaper**!  
>  Hope you like it~

Big, sad blue eyes.  
Yuuri had almost forgotten how beautiful Victor's eyes were; how they looked like skies and oceans, so blue and so expressive.  
Yuuri wasn't very used to feel them staring at him anymore. It felt like the first time he saw them fastened on his; his heart swelled in his chest, and all the air left his lungs.  
Stunning. That was what Victor had always looked; tall, amazingly handsome and incredibly beautiful at the same time, with all his light colours and soft expressions.

Yuuri had to remind himself that he had held, kissed, made _love_ with that same man standing in the distance, looking at him and their son from afar, like he couldn't dare to approach them.  
Somewhere in Yuuri's mind, Victor had always been more of a God than a man to his eyes. Even when they were together, Yuuri still couldn't help but wonder how it was just _possible_ that Victor had chosen him for a partner, for a lover, for a husband.  
All of that seemed so far away, right then.

And, when Yuuri glanced back down at Yurio to escape from his eyes, Victor was still staring at him, looking for tiny details he had forgotten. Still watching him moving, smiling, still hoping to meet his eyes again.  
Huge, deep brown eyes.  
They had always reminded Victor of chocolate, of something warm and soothing like hot cocoa. Something that would warm his chest, fill his heart with warmth and happiness- that's what Yuuri had always done, anyway.  
Those beautiful eyes were then watching Yurio, widening at how much he had grown in such a short time. And oh, his voice.  
_“Are you some kind of monster, kitten? How can someone get a few inches taller in a_ months _time?”_.

Victor had missed his voice so much. His strong Japanese accent, his short vowels and all the emotions his tone alone could express. His hands, then moving to ruffle Yurio's hair; if Victor ever were to touch them again, link their fingers together like they used to do, they would surely be warm and comforting in his hold.  
Victor stood in the distance, just looking at the two of them interact. Yurio was already yelling at his father, trying to push his hands away from him, but there was a glint in his eyes that screamed of nothing but joy.  
Yuuri was just as happy as well, laughing at his son and not letting him go as he kept ruffling his blonde hair. He smiled at him affectionately when Yurio finally managed to free himself from his hold, ignoring his yelled threats.  
“You're embarrassing me so much, dad, stop” Yurio whined, turning his back to his father and walking towards Victor. “Come on, let's go home.”  
Yuuri was still avoiding Victor's gaze. He nodded briefly, dragging his suitcase with him as he followed his son.  
That was when Yurio started running like crazy, yelling to his parents that he would be waiting for them at the car.

Victor waited for Yuuri to approach him, and laughed slightly at the puzzled look in his eyes. “Kids” he said, smiling affectionately.  
“What do you give him to eat, Victor?” Yuuri huffed, trying to joke. Oh God, that was going to be _so_ awkward.  
“Maybe the real reason he wanted you here is because he misses your Japanese food.”  
That was terrible, and Victor knew it. He wished he could take that stupid joke back-  
But Yuuri was quietly laughing anyway, and Victor felt his heart skip a beat. He had missed Yuuri so much- he wanted to kiss him so _bad_ -  
“He set fire to the school gym, huh” Yuuri said, and Victor forced himself to stop his thoughts. “And got into prison!” he added. Yuuri's eyes widened.

“ _What_?” he nearly screamed. “He went into _prison_?”  
“But- he told you-”  
“I was _sleeping_ when he called me! And he was speaking _Russian_!”  
“I thought your Russian was pretty good-”  
“Not when I haven't spoken it in _years_ , Victor!”  
Yurio stared at his parents as they approached him, and couldn't keep himself from smiling. It was so relieving to see them interact that easily, even after so much time. It reminded him of the silly, playful fights they used to have, when they would sulk at each other for days but still kiss each other goodbye when they had to part.  
“Let me put your suitcase into the truck” Victor said with a tiny smile, as Yurio got into the car and waited for his father to join him on the back seats. Yuuri nodded, smiled back slightly and sat with Yurio.  
“Listen, dad” Yurio said, as soon as Yuuri closed the car door and he was sure that Victor couldn't hear them from outside, “no awkward moments with papa, okay? Don't make me angry.”  
His look was beyond terrifying. Yuuri smiled nervously.  
“I'll try my best, kitten.”  
“Don't call me that” Yurio growled, just as Victor joined them in the car.  
“Fasten your seatbelt, _kitten_ ~” Victor laughed, ignoring him. Yurio whined.  
“Papa bought a new house” he said to avenge his honour.  
Yuuri sighed and didn't even flinch. “I was _so_ sure. Victor-”  
“No, no, I promise this is only casual! I have been thinking of doing that for _months_ , and what better time than the present!”  
Yurio just sighed as well, closing his eyes and resting his head against the car window. Now that his plan was finally working, he felt exhausted.  
Yuuri decided to ignore Victors' ramblings and patted Yurio gently on the shoulder. “You look so tired” he said softly, “why don't you rest?”  
Yurio just nodded, his vision already darkening.

*

“Oh, he's still sleeping. I should wake him up-”  
“Don't! I can carry him. I'm sure he stayed up all night, chatting with that guy...”  
“What guy?”  
Yurio distantly felt himself being lifted. “The one who set fire to the school gym with him.”  
He heard Yuuri gasp. “What? And you're letting them chat?”  
They were walking; Yurio could feel his father moving as he carried him. “I mean, yeah, because- I think he's a little bit into him-”  
“Into a _criminal_?!”  
Yurio's eyes snapped open.  
“Otabek's not a criminal!” he snarled, squirming in Victor's arms and trying to get back on his feet, now fully awake. “Let me go! Stop talking about him in that way! Also, I don't like him _at all_ , where did you even get such an idea, oh my _god_ -”  
Yurio was wriggling so fiercely in Victor's hold that he basically jumped out of his arms, landing hard on the ground.

“Yurio!” Yuuri screamed, but Yurio was already back on his feet and blushing furiously.  
“This is all your fault!” he yelled at Victor, who just gulped guiltily.  
Well, that was definitely going to be a long day.  
Victor had forgotten about all the furniture scattered in the garden; he said that he was going to fix that, and Yuuri and Yurio went to the beach.

“This place always reminds me of Hasetsu” Yurio murmured, as they were walking on the shore.  
Yuuri looked at him, surprised. Yurio raised a questioning eyebrow.  
“What?” he asked. Yuuri shook his head at that, and smiled.  
“Your papa told me the same thing, some days before I won my first silver medal” he said quietly.  
Yurio kicked a tiny rock with his foot. “You sound sad” he huffed.  
“Oh” Yuuri breathed, “I'm not. I was just-”  
“You and papa should get back together” Yurio cut him off, kicking at the sand again. “I saw how you looked at each other. You're pathetic.”  
Yuuri patiently smiled and sighed. “There's no way to stop you from talking like that, uh?”  
“Can't be helped, my fathers are so _baka_.”  
Yuuri laughed. “Hey, don't say such things” he scolded him playfully. “Oh, and don't think we don't have to talk about the little _fire accident_. Me and your papa are going to have a little chat with you later.”  
Yurio couldn't even hide his victorious smile. “What? I don't remember you two agreeing to yell at me tonight.”  
“You don't have to agree on such matters-”  
“I don't want to be yelled at. I'm going to run away from you two and live the rest of my life on the mountains.”  
Yuuri chuckled. “It's too cold up there. You wouldn't last a second, kitten.”  
“Don't call me that!” Yurio fussed. “The snow would protect me.”  
“The snow would _kill_ you.”  
Yurio had missed that. Walking with his father, just chatting. Victor and Yuuri just weren't able to scold him- it really wasn't his fault if he was so spoiled.  
“Why don't you call papa and ask him-”  
“I'm doing to do that now” Yurio cut him off, “I want to get back home- or well, to our new place. It's freezing out here.”  
Yuuri laughed. “And you said you would survive with the snow...”  
“Shut up!”

*

Makkachin was nuzzling into Yuuri's belly, and Victor smiled sadly as he watched them.  
Yurio was already sleeping, safe and sound in his new bedroom. Yuuri had been _so_ happy to see Makkachin again; he hadn't left his side for a second, not even while they were having dinner.  
“Who's a good boy?” Yuuri cooed quietly, scratching at Makkachin's head. Victor let out a silent chuckle, and Yuuri looked up at him with a tiny smile.  
“I've missed him so much” he admitted, scratching behind Makkachin's ear. Makkachin seemed to appreciate that, and let out an excited sound of happiness that made Victor chuckle again.  
“I'm sure he's missed you as well” Victor murmured, lowering his gaze. He forced a smile back on his lips. “Do you want some tea? Hot chocolate maybe?”  
Yuuri looked up at the clock on the wall; it was already midnight, but in Japan it would still be afternoon, and he didn't feel ready to go to sleep at all.  
“Uh, Victor” he called, “go to sleep. I'll just watch a movie or something until I start feeling sleepy.”  
Victor was torn between denying his intentions and just blushing like he was a boy caught in the act of stealing something. He coughed and decided not to do any of that. “I was going to make something for myself anyway” he said. “So...”  
Yuuri chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Hot cocoa, then. Thank you.”  
Victor shrugged. “Yurio likes to drink hot chocolate before sleeping, too.”  
He moved around the new kitchen, staring at the shelves and trying to remember where he put the things he needed.  
Yuuri sighed, but there was a smile in his voice when he spoke. “Top drawer. To the left.”  
Victor looked at him, confused. “What? You weren't here when I placed everything-”  
“Just try” Yuuri casually insisted, as Makkachin licked at his hands. Victor blinked, then did as he had been told.

“God!” he exclaimed, in Russian. Yuuri chuckled. “How did you-”  
He was still quickly speaking in Russian, and realized that Yuuri couldn't understand his question; maybe, that was for the best.  
Five years of living together couldn't just disappear, after all. Even if they were in the past.  
“You were right” he said instead, in English. Yuuri just smiled at himself, still petting Makkachin.  
Victor bit his tongue to keep himself from saying anything else. He just started making the hot chocolate, waiting for it to be ready as he put the pan on the cooker.  
The voice of some announcer on TV filled the silence. The new house was nice; it was big and, most importantly, had a great open space that linked the kitchen with the sitting room.  
He rested his lower back against the counter, and stared at Yuuri. He knew that he wouldn't mind; when they were together, he was more than just used to his staring.  
Victor could tell that he knew he was stared at, anyway- when Yuuri raised his gaze and met his eyes, he didn't even blink.  
“I think the cocoa is ready” he said, rushing to stand back on his feet and get to the cookers. “I can smell it.”  
Victor had completely lost himself in his thoughts. He watched as Yuuri approached him and quickly saved the cocoa from burning.  
His arm brushed at his; there was no way it was intentional, but it made Victor's breath catch in his throat.  
He was...he really wanted to...  
It was something that went even beyond sexual desire. Victor didn't just miss Yuuri's body; he missed its warmth, the soothing feeling of his skin against his.  
He wanted to hold Yuuri in his arms so _bad_.  
“Blue cup, right?” Yuuri asked him, not even noticing his inner struggle as he was focusing on the mugs in front of him. Victor nodded absent-mindedly.

“I'll use Yurio's this time” Yuuri said, mostly to himself, as he took a green cup. He poured the hot drink in the mugs, and handed one to Victor.  
“I was supposed to do that” Victor chuckled, “you're the guest here.”  
His words hit both of them almost immediately, and he regretted them as soon as they left his mouth. Yuuri lowered his gaze and hid a sad smile behind the cup.  
“I am” he confirmed softly, taking a sip of the cocoa. “Mh, this is good.”  
Victor immediately took the chance to change the topic. “How can you not burn your tongue!”  
Yuuri chuckled. “It takes practice, you know.”

Victor had to wait a little before he could start drinking. He kept staring at Yuuri; at his hands holding the warm mug, at his arms that would move from time to time to bring the cup to Yuuri's lips.  
As Yuuri closed his eyes while taking another sip of his cocoa, Victor let his eyes wander on this chest, on his belly and on his thighs and legs. He noticed a weird detail.  
“You're still very slim” he commented, speaking before he could stop himself from doing so. Yuuri almost choked.  
“What?” he asked, coughing. “Why would you say-”  
Victor immediately panicked. “Ah, no, don't worry!” he nearly screamed, almost spilling his cocoa as he waved his arms quickly to excuse himself. “I just thought that, since you left figure skating, you would-”  
“I didn't leave figure skating” Yuuri cut him off, and Victor stared at him with wide eyes.  
“What?” he said. “But-”  
“I mean, I'm not competing right now” Yuuri interrupted him again, lowering his gaze. “But I've never stopped ice skating. I just, uh...I needed to take a break.”  
He raised his eyes all of a sudden, meeting Victor's. “I haven't seen you on the ice as well, though.”  
Victor smiled, but Yuuri could see the sadness in his irises. “Well, I doubt you ever will again. I'm not going back on the ice.”

Yuuri's gasp was so loud it nearly made Victor jump.  
“What?” Yuuri almost yelled. “How- why- Victor!”  
His tone was accusing, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and concern. Victor blinked at him, not understanding his reaction to his words.  
“What's wrong?” he asked, genuinely confused. “I just don't see any reason to come back to competing, you know.”  
“But- but you _have_ to!” Yuuri insisted, and Victor raised his eyebrows in wonder. “Just- Victor” he sighed, forcing himself to calm down, “promise me you'll think about that.”  
Victor shook his head. “I'm too old for that-”  
“You're 29” Yuuri said between gritted teeth, “and you're an amazing skater. Promise me, Victor.”  
Victor hesitated. “Please” Yuuri added, his look determined and pleading at the same time.  
There wasn't a thing in the world that Victor could have denied him. “Okay” he agreed quietly, bringing the mug to his lips. “But, I haven't been to the ice rink for ages.”  
“We're going, then” Yuuri announced, and Victor chuckled and raised a questioning eyebrow at him.  
“What?” he asked, amused. “You'll have to drag me there, Yuuri.”

Yuuri looked strangely determined. Victor wanted to know more; but he could sense that wasn't the right moment to ask questions. “I will” Yuuri challenged, and that made Victor feel bold all of a sudden.  
“The couch isn't comfortable at all” he said, quickly.  
“Sleep with me.”  
Yuuri's eyes widened as he looked up at him, surprise clear and visible in his irises. “I'm- I'm going to buy a new bed tomorrow” Victor clarified, his boldness faltering, “but, just for tonight, we- I mean, you- could-”  
Yuuri blushed. _Blushed_ \- a 25 years old man wasn't supposed to look that adorable.  
“Victor” he breathed, “let me get things straight. I'm here for Yurio- because he said he needed me.”  
He closed his eyes, and then opened them again to lock his gaze with Victor's.  
“We're not getting back together, Victor. Don't- don't make things harder for us. Let's just act normally, yeah? That's what Yurio needs now.”  
His voice was calm, his tone soft and soothing even as he broke Victor's heart to pieces.  
“I just...” Victor murmured, unable to hide his feelings, “I still can't understand.”  
Yuuri sighed. “That doesn't matter. Please, stop thinking about that. We really shouldn't make things awkward between us, should we?”  
Victor sighed as well. “I guess.”  
Yuuri smiled at him encouragingly. “And, remember: I want you back on the ice.”  
Victor didn't answer to that; _I just want **you** back._  
“What about Yurio?” Yuuri asked, trying to change the topic when Victor didn't speak. “Last time I asked him, he was still skating.”  
“He wouldn't drop ice skating for anything” Victor confirmed, his tone fond and still a bit sad. “He's amazing, Yuuri. You should see him- well, I should see him too.”  
Yuuri furrowed his eyebrows. “What do you mean?”  
“He won't let me watch him as he skates” Victor sighed. “I have no idea why. Yakov, however, told me he's great. Yurio won't even let me be there when he's competing!”  
Yuuri's jaw dropped. “But- he would always let us be there and cheer for him when we-”  
Their eyes met, looks full of sudden realization. Yuuri didn't need to finish his sentence; it was already clear as light.  
“Oh” Victor breathed, a wave of guilt washing over him. “He will only let us watch him if both of us are there for him.”  
Yuuri just nodded. “He could have just told me...” he murmured, his tone almost childish.  
Victor chuckled. “Well, we know now” he said, taking one last sip of his cocoa.  
Yuuri smiled at him.  
“Yeah, we do.”

*

Some hours later, Yurio woke up the sound of laughter.  
It was still dark outside, and the sun was just rising. It was dawn; the air was freezing cold, and Yurio wrapped himself in a blanket as he walked out of his bedroom.  
The sound of his fathers' voices lead him to the kitchen- he still had to get used to his new home.  
When he got there, anyway, he couldn't help but force his feet to stop moving. Yuuri and Victor hadn't heard him coming, and hadn't noticed him standing on the doorway yet.  
“...I told her, _what, Yuuko?! You can't just be pregnant with three children **again**!_ ”  
Victor laughed, loud and genuine. That must be the reason why Yurio woke up; he hadn't heard his father laugh that way in months.  
“They're _so_ crazy” Victor commented. “I can barely put up with Yurio here-”  
“Well, thank you, papa” Yurio huffed, walking in the kitchen and surprising his parents. They both just laughed even louder.  
“Do you remember Yuuko, Yurio?” Yuuri asked him, curious.  
“I don't” Yurio lied, “I'm hungry. I need coffee right now.”  
“He means he needs milk and chocolate biscuits asap” Victor corrected him, winking at Yurio.  
“What- I'm an _adult_! I don't want that kid's stuff! I need coffee, no sugar, all black-”  
Yuuri was already pouring milk into a yellow mug. Yurio stared at it with horror.  
“This isn't my cup” he said, disgusted. “Dad, tell me you didn't-”  
That was when Yuuri placed something on the table, right in front of him- a bag full of Yurio's favourite Japanese biscuits.  
And Yurio's mouth almost turned into a heart, much like his father- he completely forgot about the mug and the milk, and started to devour them.  
“And now, Yurio” Yuuri said casually, sitting next to him, “would you tell us about that school gym?”

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, business first.  
>    
>  **I'm looking for a beta** , even though this chapter and the next are already beta'd. **If anyone is interested in beta'ing my works, please let me know in the comments or on my tumbrl.**
> 
>    
> Anyway, leave kudos and comments if you liked this chapter and come say hi on my [tumblr](http://99millionmilesaway.tumblr.com/)!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh and, Yurio,” he called, and Yurio really had a bad feeling about that.
> 
> “You're bringing this Otabek guy to meet us, yeah?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! If I weren't this busy I would literally write all day.
> 
> Thanks to my amazing beta Apieceofpaper! I'm **looking for another beta** tho, so let me know if someone is interested!
> 
> Enjoy~

When they were together, it always was like they were the typical family.  
Yuuri was the evil dad and Victor was the friend dad; he just couldn't bring himself to scold his kid, while Yuuri could go on for hours and hours.

And in that moment, Victor couldn't help but smile sadly at the memory. (Compared to two years ago, nothing seemed to have changed; at least, not in that period of time.

Victor watched Yuuri scolding Yurio- watched his hands moving, his eyebrows raising and his mouth twitching imperceptibly before starting another sentence. Yurio just huffed, rolling his eyes, as Yuuri went on and on and on.  
Victor caressed his arms with his gaze; his eyes trailing down his chest and then looking, lovingly, at his hips and thighs, up again on his back and his face.  
Victor had always thought that Yuuri was gorgeous. His Asiatic features only made him more attractive; the first time they met, Victor couldn't stop comparing Russian features to Japanese features.  
Dark hair and light hair, black eyes and blue eyes, white skin and paler skin. He loved every and any of their differences. Loved how Yurio didn't really look similar to any of them, not even to him, because he had blonde hair and green hair unlike either of them. Loved the difference in their pronunciation of words- how Yuuri's accent was noticeable and Japanese, and his was strong and Russian. Loved that Yuuri could still speak Russian just as much as he himself could still speak Japanese, even with their ways of rolling those foreign words and making them sound barely alike the originals.  
Even if they had been speaking English for all those years, they still had their own way of pronouncing words, and Yurio spoke like both of them. Maybe his Russian accent was a little more prominent, with him living in Russia for most of his life, but he pronounced some words just like Yuuri.

And every time that happened, Victor's heart swelled with sadness.

Even then, watching Yuuri glare at Yurio and Yurio glare back at him with equal fierceness, Victor just couldn't fight the sadness overwhelming him.  
He could't stop asking himself _why_. Just _why_ , why did he do what he did.  
It had made him reckless, not knowing what the problem was. Not knowing the reason why Yuuri left two years before; not knowing what he had done wrong, what he should have done differently.

He just wanted to _know_.

“Aren't you going to say something?” Yuuri asked him suddenly, hands on hips and eyebrows raised expectantly. Victor gulped- Yuuri knew how to look terrifying.  
“Your father is right, Yurio,” he said, trying to sound harsh and failing miserably.  
Yuuri stared at him for a few seconds, and Victor started to sweat under his gaze. “Well?” he urged him, frowning. “Is that all you're going to say?”  
Victor cleared his throat, not sure of what to add. “Your father is _always_ right,” he nodded to himself, “you have to do as he says.”  
Yurio just looked at him, not impressed. Yuuri rolled his eyes.  
“He's also your son, you know,” he sighed. Then he almost jumped, as he suddenly remembered something.  
“Who is that guy?” he asked, sounding concerned. Yurio actually jolted in his chair.  
“I don't know what guy you're talking about” he lied, totally blushing.  
“The guy who you set _fire_ to school with? _Mh_? Does that ring a bell?”  
“Oh my _god_ , dad, don't sass me-”  
“Who is he?”  
Yurio sighed. “Alright,” he said, lowering his gaze and fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, “name's Otabek. He's, huh...he's a friend of mine.”  
Victor's jaw dropped. “That really doesn't sound like it” he mused.  
Yurio blushed even more. “I said he's a _friend_!” he snarled. “Can I go to my room now?”  
Yuuri shook his head. “Not yet. Tell me what you learned just now.”  
“I'm not three years old” Yurio groaned. He met his father's threatening gaze and sighed again. “Alright,” he pouted, “I learned that I don't set fire to things.”  
Yuri raised an eyebrow. “Especially not to school buildings,” Yurio added with a huff.  
“Okay,” Yuuri nodded, “now you can go to your room.”  
He glanced at Victor. “Can he?”  
It took Victor a few seconds' time to understand he was being asked a question. “Huh, sure?” he replied, confused. “Have fun.”  
“Victor!” Yuuri groaned, while Yurio jumped off his chair and went smirking to his room. “We've just scolded him, we don't tell him to _have fun_ -”  
He stopped himself mid-sentence, only to yell at his son. “Oh and, Yurio,” he called, and Yurio really had a bad feeling about that.

“You're bringing this Otabek guy to meet us, yeah?”

*

“I _can't_ bring Beka to meet them!”

Mila sighed. “You've repeated that at least a thousand times, Yuri.”  
Yurio only let out another yell of frustration. “They're gonna ruin it” he said, horrified, “they're _so_ gonna ruin it.”  
Mila didn't seem to be willing to comfort him- Yurio thought she was bearable if compared to all the other assholes that went to school with them, but she was totally risking her life in that moment.  
Yurio was already going to yell at her again when Otabek appeared out of nothing, and he was so _damn_ cool, Yurio thought he was going to faint.

_What the hell?!_

Otabek really did weird things to his mind. Ugh.

“Oi, Otabek” Mila called him casually, “we were talking just about you.”  
Well. Mila really _was_ risking her life then.  
“Really?” Otabek asked, not impressed. He just raised one eyebrow. “What were you saying?”

Yurio was already prepared to lie. He couldn't just say, “ _my parents want to meet you because they think I have the hugest crush on you, are you maybe free on fucking Tuesday?_ ”  
But Mila _actually_ saved him. That really was unexpected.  
“Yurio invited us to his home in a few days” she smiled, all sugar. “He also said I could bring Sara,” she added, winking at Yurio.  
“What?!” Yurio yelled. “I never said- you're so _gay_ , oh my god-”  
She only elbowed him violently in his stomach, and Yurio almost got to the floor.  
“Are you going to join us?” she asked Otabek, ignoring Yurio's gasp.

Otabek shrugged. “Sure,” he just said. “When?”  
“On Tuesday,” Yurio answered, a little breathless- and not just because of Mila's elbow in the middle of his ribs. “This Tuesday- I mean, of course, it's Wednesday today, and Tuesday is already passed, I just mean, the next Tuesday, the Tuesday that has to come this week, no- I mean, next week-”

Otabek smiled at him. Yurio felt the words die in his throat.

“Alright,” he just nodded, and Yurio couldn't help but smile back at him.

*

Yuuri couldn't stop laughing.  
He had found some old videos of Yurio as a baby- videos of the very first days they spent together as a family.  
And then other videos, of Yurio no longer as a baby but as a little boy; crying and yelling at his parents as he nearly drowned in Victor's arms, totally clueless as he just smiled at the camera and winked at Yuuri from afar.  
Yuuri had kept screaming at Victor that their son was gulping down water and had long stopped _laughing_ , but Victor was happy and only sent kisses back to the camera.

Yuuri had to wipe off his eyes as he watched, his vision becoming blurry and unfocused. He had almost forgotten about those videos- they didn't have a copy of them, and Yuuri didn't think of taking them with him as he left.

But he's crying of laughter, not of sadness- those are happy memories.

They were young. It had all happened more than ten years before- they were crazy in love, eager to build a family. They didn't care it was early, or perhaps _too_ early to tie the knot and have some children; they knew it would have lasted.

Yuuri stopped laughing. Some sort of weight just settled on his chest, and it didn't go away.

It took some more time before he started chuckling again. He laughed at another one of Victor's fault; he had taken Yurio on his back, as he pretended to be a dog and barked at Makkachin- who just kept cocking his head to the left and to the right at his weird sounds, staring at him visibly puzzled.  
Yurio couldn't be older than four. He was laughing non-stop; blonde hair long and messy, falling to his shoulders, and pale little hands gripping on Victor's shirt for balance.

But Victor, being himself, got way too caught up in the game- he stopped paying real attention to Yurio and just focused on barking to Makkachin and fighting playfully with him. Yurio almost fell off his back, waving his arms in the air as he was laughing, and Victor didn't notice it at all.

The camera fell to the ground as Yuuri hurried to catch Yurio in his arms; Makkachin barked as Victor gasped loudly, paler than he'd ever been, finally realizing what could have happened.

In those moment, they had both been scared to death. But right then, sitting comfortably on the couch and knowing that nothing bad had actually happened, Yuuri just couldn't stop laughing at the old, sweet memories.

Even Victor, with time, had become a proper ninja whenever Yurio was in danger. Yuuri had forgotten about that; he watched as Yurio, barely older than five, went running to his papa.  
He didn't notice some rocks too close to his feet, and as he fell he nearly knocked his head on the ground. But Victor sprinted and caught him just a second before that could happen.

In another video, both him and Victor were talking happily while Yurio was swinging on a seesaw; Victor bent over to adjust the laces of his shoes, when something snapped and Yurio fell.  
Yuuri was too terrified to do anything- his child was literally in the air a moment before, and a moment after he was falling to the ground like that.

Victor, instead, didn't hesitate a second before he _jumped_ to the ground. Yurio fell right on his chest, and Victor let out a pained _oof_.

“I didn't remember of saving Yurio's life like that,” a voice chuckled behind Yuuri.

Well, a voice that Yuuri could have recognized anywhere. “Victor,” he called, following him with his gaze as he walked closer to him.

“Can I sit?” he asked, stopping close to the couch. Yuuri just blinked, surprised.  
He hadn't expected Victor to be so considerate of his feelings- of course, Victor was only being his usual self, but Yuuri had nearly forgotten that people like that- like _Victor_ \- existed.

“Sure,” he said, a little breathless. He could see in Victor's eyes that he had noticed something was up with him, but he didn't say anything. Yuuri felt grateful.

“Did I wake you up?” he asked, realizing just then that Victor was wearing his pyjamas and looked as if he was just out of bed.  
“You didn't,” Victor answered, in a poorly-hidden yawn. “What are you watching?”

That was a blatant lie, and Yuuri knew it. He sighed. “I'm sorry. I thought you wouldn't heard any sound from your room.”  
Victor only shrugged. “It's okay,” he nodded, smiling at him.

Yuuri felt weird. He had to take his eyes off him before he could speak again.

He pressed play on the remote, and the video kept playing. They both laughed at the memories; they watched as Yurio changed, growing up more and more in every video, and commented every single thing they saw.

Victor's old shirt that looked _so_ bad and that Yuuri hid and then tossed in a bin in a park, saving the world from destruction; Yuuri's habit that he had gotten rid of of constantly nibble at his own lower lip.  
Four-year-old Yurio's narrowing eyes as Yuuri spoke to him in Japanese; his weak answers in Russian, that were quickly translated by Yuuri and then repeated, slowly, by his son. Victor encouraging him to speak both languages, answering him in Japanese whenever Yurio asked something to him in Russian.

“Remember when we met Yurio for the first time?” Victor asked suddenly, tone of voice soft and fond. Yuuri smiled.  
“Of course,” he nodded. “He was so _tiny_. He was four years old, wasn't he?”  
“Yep,” Victor assured. “And I was twenty-two, I think. You were-”  
“Eighteen, and we were both _so_ crazy,” Yuuri laughed, cutting him off. “That old women stared at us as if we were joking when-”  
“When we said that we were looking for a child to adopt!” Victor finished for him. “Remember how she asked us to show her our wedding certificate?”  
“Well, it sort of was her job.”  
“But come on! She was clearly doubting our words!”  
“Maybe she thought we were criminals.”  
“I think she was just jealous. I mean, we were young and attractive and probably shining with blinding happiness.”  
Yuuri laughed. “Such poetry, Victor.”  
Victor winked at him. “I know how to surprise.”

Yuuri blushed slightly, and hurried to keep talking. “Yurio was so mad at us when we first took him home,” he chuckled.  
“Oh god, _yes_. He was yelling so much at us!”  
“And refused to learn Japanese,” Yuuri added, still laughing at the memory. “He would fuss so much about it.”  
“ _Wakarimasen, wakarimasen_ ” Victor recalled, gaze fond and a little smile on his lips. “Now he speaks Japanese better than me.”  
“Of course,” Yuuri nodded, serious. “You stopped practising.”  
“I've only stopped speaking it for two years!” Victor protested.  
“You should start again,” Yuuri grinned.

Victor had almost forgotten how easily Yuuri could surprise him. How he could make his eyes widen with just as much as a sentence, as a look, as a touch.  
He really, really wanted to touch him.  
To hold him in his arms.  
To kiss him.  
To make love to him.  
 _To_ -

“Are you still with me?” Yuuri asked him playfully. “Can you at least remember how to say what your name is in Japanese?”  
Victor stared at him, pretending to be affronted. “Of course I do,” he answered, closing his eyes and focusing. “ _Boku no namae wa Victor desu_ ,” he proclamed dramatically.  
Yuuri clapped his hands. “ _Sugoi_!” he laughed.  
 _Amazing_ , Victor translated in his mind. _Удивительно_ in Russian.

So many languages, so many words.

“That guy who set fire to the gym school with Yurio,” he mused suddenly, Yuuri's eyes widening, “he doesn't look Russian at all. He looks kind of Asian, actually.”  
“Really?” Yuuri asked, concerned. “What does he look like?”  
Victor pressed his fingertips to his chin. “Like a badass,” he proclaimed.

“What?” Yuuri insisted, actually worried then. “What do you mean?”  
“I mean,” Victor answered, “ _leather jacket and black sunglasses_ badass. _Undercut hair and motorcycle gloves_ badass.”  
Yuuri gasped. “He has a motorbike?”  
“And sometimes drives Yurio home,” Victor nodded.  
“That's terrible,” Yuuri mumbled, sinking his head in his hands. “I'm a horrible father.”  
Victor shook his head, chuckling and leaning closer to him. “I think it's okay,” he replied, “Yurio always comes home happy and-”

Yuuri raised his head, and their faces were suddenly where very, _very_ close.

Victor's breath got lost somewhere between his chest and his throat. Instead, he could feel _Yuuri's_ breath ghosting on his lips; his eyes big and dark, sinking into his, long eyelashes framing them.  
Victor's gaze fell to his lips. Would they still be as warm as he remembered them to be? Would Yuuri kiss him just like he used to- slowly, softly, lovingly?

He wanted to find out.

He _needed_ to find out.

He moved closer, shutted his eyes, leaned in-

“Victor.”

Yuuri's hand pressed gently into his chest. Victor opened his eyes again.  
Yuuri's gaze was sad; and Victor couldn't bear it, couldn't survive such a heart-breaking sigh.

“I'm sorry,” he said, moving away as if he was made of fire. “I'm sorry, Yuuri, I'm so sorry-”

Yuuri's phone buzzed loudly, making both of them jump. It almost fell down the table on which Yuuri had put it earlier, its buzzing loud and unexpected.  
“It's Yurio,” he said, letting Victor know. He was so, so grateful for the interruption- he just watched Yuuri answer, not wanting to leave the room just yet.  
“ _Moshi moshi_?” he said, in Japanese. Kind of a way to say “hello” to the phone, Victor remembered.   
“Oh,” Yuuri said, nodding to himself, as Yurio spoke. “That's okay. And they're all coming?”  
Victor watched him lick his lips. He was so close to kissing them, just a few seconds before-  
“Yeah, I'm telling your papa right now,” Yuuri said, and then blushed. “Yeah, so what? We're just- I've found some old videos of yours. You were so adorable.”  
Victor could literally hear Yurio scream from the other end of the phone. “Alright, alright,” Yuuri chuckled. “See you at home. _Matane_.” 

Victor had missed it. Missed listening to his voice speaking Japanese; missed catching the barely noticeable way his voice changed as he spoke different languages, missed his accent, missed the proud smile on his face whenever Yurio spoke to him in his mother tongue. 

Missed all of _him_.

“Yurio's friends will be here on Tuesday,” Yuuri told him, putting his phone back on the table. “There will be Otabek, Mila and Sara.”  
“I've never heard of any of them,” Victor said, confused. “Yurio- Yurio doesn't...he doesn't really talk. To me, I mean. A lot.”  
Yuuri sighed. “He doesn't really talk to me, either,” he mumbled. “I think he's mad at us.”

Victor didn't have to ask him why.

 

*

When Yurio came back home to his parents cooking dinner together, he thought he was dreaming.

Another one of his cruel dreams, no doubt- that was what he thought at first; and then he remembered it was all true, all _real_ and breath-taking, his parents being there for him again and ready to welcome him home.

_Together_.

He felt his eyes go watery.

Neither of them had realized he was in the room yet. Victor was setting plates and glasses on the dinner table, while Yuuri was cutting some vegetables at the counter.  
There was a nice smell hovering in the air- maybe Yuuri was making miso soup, too.  
Yurio's parents were talking about something, while Makkachin was happily dozing off on the carpet. They seemed to be getting along well.

They seemed to be _happy_.

Yuuri finally spotted him, standing at the doorway and just staring at them. “Yurio!” he called, going from cheerful to concerned in a second. “What's with that sad face?”  
“Not sad,” Yurio replied, evasive, “just my face. What's this smell? Miso soup?”  
“Miso soup,” Yuuri nodded quickly. “You're sure everything's alright?”  
Yurio just sat down on a chair at the dinner table. Victor ruffled his hair in his usual way of greeting him, and Yurio glowered at him.  
“I'm hungry,” he answered. “That's why I look this way. Feed me.”  
Victor chuckled. “You heard the tiger” he said to Yuuri, fingers brushing casually against his hip as he reached for a bottle of water on the counter.

Yurio rolled his eyes at them, pretending not to notice the way his father lightly stiffened at the touch.

“Try not to embarrass me on Tuesday” he warned, voice threatening. “I'll set fire to the house if you do.”  
“No setting fire to things, buildings, or people,” Yuuri replied, putting a bowl of miso soup in front of him. “We've talked about that.”  
Yurio didn't even bother answering; he just started eating.

Both he and Yuuri didn't miss the quiet _vkusno!_ Victor let out as he started eating as well.

 

*

 

“I'm sorry you have to sleep here again.”

Yuuri shook his head at Victor's words, smiling calmly. “It's okay.”  
He glanced at Yurio, all curled up on the armchair to his left. “Yurio's asleep,” he added quietly.  
“I'll take him to bed,” Victor offered.  
“Need help?” Yuuri asked. Victor just smiled and shook his head.  
As he took his son in his arms and lifted him, Yurio's phone fell to the floor. Victor immediately paled.  
He started panicking.  
“We need to buy a new one _right now_ -”  
But Yuuri took the phone in his hand, inspecting it. “It's fine,” he said, “no need to do that.”  
Victor sighed with the relief, and then noticed Yuuri's narrowing eyes.  
“What is it?” he asked. “Why are you staring at the display like that?”

“There are some unread texts,” Yuuri explained. “From _Beka_.”  
He looked at Victor, expression guilty. “Is it bad, if we...?”

Victor immediately dropped Yurio back on the armchair. “Let's read 'em.”

Yuuri chuckled, pressing a hand against his own mouth to keep from laughing too loudly. Victor took Yurio's phone from his grip.  
He quickly unlocked the phone. “You know his password?” Yuuri asked.  
Victor winked at him, and Yuuri's heartbeat went crazy again. “What he doesn't know won't hurt him.”

They both stared at the display, as Victor's thumb tapped on the texting app notifying new messages. Yuuri was quite sure he wasn't the only one holding his breath as they read them.

**Just revising some notes for tomorrow's test. What about you?**

**Yurio? Are you still there?**

**I guess you're asleep. Night**

Victor felt somehow disappointed. “I thought they were dating,” he said.  
Yuuri furrowed his eyebrows. “What? Are you _actually_ disappointed?”  
“I told you, Yuuri!” Victor replied, pouting. “Yurio's always so happy after he spends time with him-”  
“But we haven't met him yet!”  
“We will in a few days-”

Yurio moved in his sleep, muttering some words and furrowing his eyebrows. Both Victor and Yuuri went deadly quiet in an instant.  
“I'll take him to his room,” Victor said. “Coming back in a second.”  
He lifted Yurio into his arms again, and he disappeared.

Yuuri kept staring at him as he walked away. He was tired- he could feel his eyelids getting heavy.  
He focused back on the present as he heard Victor's footsteps approaching again. Victor asked quietly if he could sit with him on the couch, and Yuuri nodded.

The blankets were warm and smelling nice, and Victor...  
Victor radiated heat. And smelled so good, so familiar- being that close to each other, Yuuri could easily tell that he wasn't wearing any kind of fragrance; it was just the smell of his skin, of _Victor_.

Yuuri allowed himself to close his eyes and just breathe his scent in.

“You look tired,” Victor smiled. “We can talk about this tomorrow.”  
Yuuri shook his head. “I just need to rest my eyes and voice for just a minute,” he muttered. “Can you lower the volume of the telly?”  
Victor took the remote of the tv in his hand, doing as he was asked. “Of course.”  
He sighed. “I'm sorry for the couch, I know it isn't comfortable.”  
“I said it's okay,” Yuuri replied softly. “Don't worry about it.”  
“Your back must hurt.”  
“I've slept in worse places.”

Victor laughed. “Like, that time we lost our flight and had to sleep in the airport?”  
“Yeah,” Yuuri laughed along. “I slept _on my two feet_ that night, Victor.”  
“Hey, at least you were able to. I didn't sleep at all.”  
“I believe it's called adaptability.”  
“I think it's because you're used to sleep on the floor,” Victor retorted. “When we slept in the futon in Japan, my back couldn't stop hurting.”  
Yuuri chukled. “That's true. I guess I don't really mind this couch.”  
“It _is_ uncomfortable, though,” Victor insisted.  
Yuuri rolled his eyes. “What are you trying to tell me?” he asked, pretending to be annoyed. But he was smiling lightly, and Victor could see it.

“I just mean,” Victor shrugged casually, “you should really reconsider the idea of sleeping with me.”  
Yuuri's gaze softened, a look of sadness in his eyes. “Not happening,” he answered in a chuckle, trying to make it sound light and friendly.  
“If you don't want to sleep with me, I'll sleep with you,” Victor replied. Yuuri just looked at him, confused.

Victor crossed his arms, back against the cushions behind his shoulders and eyes already closing. “Goodnight,” he just said.

Yuuri laughed. “Stop being silly,” he said, not able to hide the affectionate note of voice in his tone. “Go to sleep in a proper bed, come on.”  
“I'm getting comfy here,” Victor replied. “There's no way I'm moving from here until morning.”  
Yuuri opened his mouth to protest, but Victor anticipated him. “Sleep well, Yuuri.”

Something in Yuuri's heart melted. His gaze softened with affection, and he let go of every protest.

“Goodnight,” he muttered back, softly. “Sleep well, Victor.”

And Victor just smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> As I already said, **I'm looking for another beta. If anyone is interested in beta'ing my works, please let me know in the comments or on my tumbrl.**
> 
> Leave kudos and comments, and come say hi on my [tumblr](http://99millionmilesaway.tumblr.com/)!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Leave kudos and comments if you want me to keep writing this story~
> 
> And come say hi on my [tumblr](http://99millionmilesaway.tumblr.com/) ! I'll post previews of the new chapters every few days before updating this story.


End file.
